The Lost Priestess
by cmm345
Summary: My first fic. During one winter, Marna journeys to the Wall. What she finds is completely unexpected. Set before Singer of All Songs. Oneshot NOTE: My pen name has been changed!


**Disclaimer: **Blah blah blah, I don't own the Chanters of Tremaris, insert something witty here.

Hello! This is my first fic that I've posted (okay, so it's an old book project), so please tell me how I can improve. (aka gimmie a review!)

Basically, it's a one-shot about Calida's return to Antaris, from Marna's point of view.

* * *

The Lost Priestess

As we walked towards the snow-covered path, I looked behind me to make sure Tamen and the others were still behind me. Many a priestess had been lost in weather like this. Of course, they wouldn't normally be walking outside in a blizzard, but the gongs had been sounded. Typically, they were for summer traders, looking to exchange their goods for precious medicine and honey. Even though it was late winter, it was still our duty to open the Wall for traders, despite the grumbling of the younger priestesses chosen to do the job. When we finally got to the Wall, our hands and feet were numb from the cold, and our teeth wee chattering.

"Marna," Tamen said quietly, "who do you think it is?"

"I'm not sure. What kind of trader would come out in a snowstorm?" I replied. She shrugged, too cold to waste any extra words.

Luckily, I still had the strength to lead the others in the spell of unmaking. As a hole in the Wall melted, I was expecting a group of late traders, or maybe a lost villager from a neighboring country. What we got, however, was quite different. I don't expect that the possibility of it had crossed any of our minds. It was our Calida, holding a baby in her arms.

Calida was a priestess who had ran away from Antaris a few years ago. No one had any idea how she had escaped past the wall; it was thought to be impassable. In any case, this was not the adventurous girl I once knew. Her face was covered in soot, and she was trembling from exhaustion. It obviously taken everything she had to travel here with her child, who was sleeping peacefully in a large bundle of blankets.

Once I came out of my trance, I heard Tamen shout to the others, "By Taris, give her a cloak! She'll freeze to death any minute now!' while she was ordering people around, I rushed over to Calida, not a moment too son. She barely had time to whisper, "Thank you." before collapsing into my arms. Leaving two of the priestesses to carry her, I held Calida's baby, softly shushing her cries. It would be a long walk back home.

There was much turmoil when we arrived at the courtyard; many came to see the injured priestess, and recognized her worn face. By the time we got to the infirmary, there was a small crowd following us.

Ursca was there to greet us at the doorway. "Welcome, Mar-by the Goddess, it's Calida! Quickly, follow me." she said as she walked off. After Calida was placed in one of the beds, and the baby fed, Ursca examined her. When she looked up, her expression was grim. "She's got a bad fever…"she trailed off. Drawing in a breath, Ursca continued, "she won't last the night."

This was my worst fear: to be reunited with my friend, only to lose her again so soon. "Is there anything we can do to ease her pain?" Tamen inquired.

"Grab the blue pot of herbs on the third cabinet. They should make her more comfortable", Ursca said. She was looking at me, but her attention was obviously elsewhere. I went into the storage room to look for the medicine, however, before I could get it, Tamen called out, "Marna! She's awake!"

Although the fever had eaten away at her, Calida's eyes were alert. "Hello, Marna." she said. "How are you?"

"Doing well, thank you." I replied, still feeling awkward after years of separation.

In a more worried tone, she asked, "Is my baby alright?"

I grinned. "Yes, she's fine. Here you go," I said, handing the child to her.

"Thank Taris." Then she drew in a choking breath, and we both knew the end was near. It took all the strength I had to keep from bursting into tears.

"Her name is Calwyn," she rasped. "She has the Gift. Train her. Protect her. Care for her."

"Don't go, please." Ursca said.

Calida smiled, a great effort. "May the Goddess watch over you all." Then she exhaled, and was gone.

As we whispered the prayer for the dead, I felt the tears running down my cheeks. I didn't care. Wistfully, I listened for any sign of the Goddess, but all I heard was Calwyn's desperate cry for her mother.

* * *

Author's note: Yay! I actually posted my first story! Yippie! 

Pleeeeeeease clicky the little blue button-pretty please?

Flamers will have their names posted on the bonfire list (check my bio), for all the world to see and laugh at. **BWAHAHAHAHAHA!**gasp**HA**HAHaha...ha...haha...cough hack Erm...sorry about that.


End file.
